The Return of the Digimon Emperor
by Digimon Empress1
Summary: An evil cloud is haunting the Digital World...and all the Digimon are becoming evil again...but who is this cloud after? (Please R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

The Return of the Digimon Emperor  
  
  
"Ken, come to me...I'm waiting for you..." A dark cloud swirled around the Digital World, on top of Infinity Mountain. Lightning struck everywhere. "Ken..."  
  
Ken opened his eyes. He could sense evil nearby.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Minamon asked.  
"I feel...strange," he replied. His hands began to shake. His life as the Digimon Emperor flashed before his eyes.  
"That's right, I'm still alive," the Digimon Emperor said as Ken opened his eyes.  
"No! It can't be!" he began to clench his fist.  
"Ken, look!"  
"What?" Why are there black squares all over my screen? Hmmm...something's wrong with the Digital World. Let's go!"  
  
"Hey Ken!" Davis yelled, waving his hand.  
"Hey."  
"Do you know what's happening? The dark rings are back!" Yolei exclaimed.  
"Yes, and all the innocent Digimon are being controlled again!" Kari added.  
"The question is who's doing it," TK said.  
"It seems to be coming from that peak up there," Cody said, pointing toward Infinity Mountain.  
"No, it can't be..." Ken whispered. He started running toward the mountain.  
"Wait, Ken!" Davis started running.  
"No," Ken said as he stopped. "This is my business. Stay out of it." Then he continued to run.  
"But, Ken." Davis stopped.  
"Leave him alone," Veemon said. "He probably knows what he's doing."  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked as he tried to keep up with him.  
"Something, I'm not sure."  
They reached the top of the mountain.  
Ken gasped.  
  
"I knew you would come back Ken." The blackness suddenly surrounded him. Now they were in a different dimension.   
"Who...who are you?"  
"Don't you know?" Suddenly a figure appeared.  
  
The Digimon Emperor.  
  
He laughed evilly. "You were too weak back then...too kind..."  
"What are you?"  
He smirked. "As the Digimon Emperor used to say, 'I'm your worst nightmare come to life.'"  
Wormmon stepped up. "I won't let you hurt Ken."  
"Oh you think so do you?" He threw a black ring at Wormmon. His eyes turned crimson red. He disappeared. Probably to his base.  
The Digimon Emperor glared at Ken. "Now it's your turn." He grabbed Ken's arm.   
"Ah-h-h-h!" Ken screamed.  
Blackness started to crawl from the Emperor's arm to Ken's; just like a snake.  
  
"And this time, there is no escape!"   



	2. The Dark Digimon Emperor

The Dark Digimon Emperor  
  
  
The blackness soon covered Ken up completely.  
  
"This can't be happening" Ken thought. "Why me? I don't want to cause pain and suffering again".  
  
"It's too late pretty boy. It's too late..."  
  
Where did Ken go?" TK questioned.  
"I think he went to the top of the mountain," Davis answered.  
"No way," Kari exclaimed, "that's where the black rings are coming from!"  
"Oh no, that black cloud! It's enormous...it's covering up the Digital World!" Cody pointed to the sky.  
  
Then, a holographic figure appeared.  
  
"What?! Ken" Yolei shouted.  
"Quiet you fool! I am the Digimon Emperor!" he snapped.  
"How can that be?" Davis questioned.  
  
The Emperor's eyes glowed blue. He laughed evilly. "Your friend, Ken, is no longer with us. With his body I am ale to become the Dark Digimon Emperor. My supreme power will rule the Digital World!"  
"You can't do that! Ken never did anything to you!" TK shot back.  
"Yea, and who told you that you could use Ken's body?" Kari added.  
"Silence!" Ken yelled as his spiky blue hair wavered in the wind. "I am the Emperor now, and no one shall speak unless they are told to!"  
"No way dude! You're not the Emperor yet, not unless I can help it," Davis shouted.  
  
He laughed. "You fool, you think you can beat me, think again." His eyes narrowed. "Now for the main event. I'm sure you remember our old friend...Stingmon!"  
  
The Digimon appeared, probably more powerful than before.  
  
"Well, Digidestined prepare to meet your doom!"  
Then he disappeared.  
  
Stingmon began to attack everywhere.  
  
"This...can't happen!" Yolei said as she collapsed.   
"What are me going to do now?" Kari asked as she fell to her knees.  
"I don't know," TK answered.  
"We can't hurt him, for all we know Ken's probably still in there!" Cody exclaimed.  
"Didn't you hear him Cody? He said Ken wasn't in there anymore. He's..." his voice trailed off.  
"Yea, but..."Cody explained, "we have to stop him."  
"Oh no!" Yolei exclaimed, "the control spires...they're back!"  
"I think," Kari suggested, "we should find his base."  
"Great idea! We can use our D-terminal!" TK said and reached for it. His eyes widened.  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked.  
"The base...he doesn't have one. Either that, or it's in another dimension."  
"He has to have one, or else he wouldn't be able to create all those things," Yolei pointed out.  
"Listen, we don't have much time to think, the Digital World may be at stake, but our parents are waiting for us. We have to regroup tomorrow, okay?" Davis said.  
"Wow Davis, you suddenly sound so logical," Kari added.  
"I agree, let's go home," TK said, and they all warped back to the real world.  
  
"Look master, they're gone," Wormmon said, with a dark ring wrapped around him.  
"Then I guess we better surprise them tomorrow. Get...Kimberamon."  



End file.
